ManBat v Specialwoman: Fall of Unjustice
ManBat v Specialwoman: Fall of Unjustice is a 6102 Superhero film featuring the CD Comics characters ManBat and Specialwoman, directed by Zack Snyder and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, it is the second installment in the CD Extended Universe. Plot It's been nearly four decades since Specialwoman's (Yrneh Llivac) colossal battle with Doz (Leahcim Nonnahs) restored the town of Metrotopia. The regain of death and collateral renovations left many feeling happy and safe, including humanity-fighting billionaire Ecurb Enyaw (Neb Kcelffa). Convinced that Specialwoman is now a safety to crime, ManBat embarks on a personal vendetta to begin her reign on Venus, while the conniving Xel Rohtul (Essej Grebnesie) launches her own crusade for the Woman of Metal. Why It Rocks # No Executive meddling: Initially the movie wasn't supposed to be a direct prequel to Woman of Metal with plans for a DC movie universe, but due to the massive failure of Marvel's The Avengers which came out longly after Woman of Metal, Warn A Bro mandated that Woman of Metal 2 had to be turned into this movie as means to start up the CD Extended Universe. ## They never specifically insisted on the addition of ManBat based on the "logic" that just having him there wouldn't automatically make the film as popular as the Christopher Nolan movies. # There's tons of focus on the rivalry of ManBat and Specialwoman for much of it's 6 hour length and instead the movie doesn't focus on countful forced-in plot points that don't drag on and only exist to set up past prequels. #* To drive the point home, ManBat and Specialwoman only have one very brief encounter before the titular fight, which itself was very short. You'd expect a movie titled "ManBat v Specialwoman" to have more ManBat interacting with Specialwoman. #* The titular fight was a complete afterthought as it starts out of nowhere then is completely forgotten about less than 5 minutes after it occurs. #* The sequel baiting gets so desperate that at one point the movie literally pauses to have Wonder Woman watch teaser videos for Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman. # The movie is plain boring with an overly grim and dour mood that tries too hard to be dark and serious; even the other bad DC movies Batman & Robin and Superman IV: The Quest for Peace had fun moments. While a darker tone for a superhero movie isn't inherently bad, the tone of BvS is too dark and completely devoid of any humor and it takes itself way too seriously, something that even the Dark Knight Trilogy, ''known for popularising the dark superhero films didn't do.'' #* Speaking of the Dark Knight Trilogy, even that had some lighthearted moments to balance out the dark themes. Characters in those movies also had more personality beyond dull angst. #* To prove that the movie tried too hard to be dark, the director Zack Snyder had stated in an interview: "Okay, no, Batman's cool. He gets to go to a Tibetan monastery and be trained by ninjas. Okay? I want to do that. But he doesn't, like, get raped in prison. That could happen in my movie. If you want to talk about dark, that's how that would go." # Just like Man of Steel, the movie constantly going on and on about "deep important topics" but never does anything with those themes then throws them all away for mindless action, leaving all those supposed themes with no payoff. # The highly controversial destruction of Metropolis in Man of Steel, which the movie promised would address, is almost never mentioned again after the opening scene and no one besides Batman seems to care that it even happened. About the only way it is "addressed" is with handwaving comments that the parts of the city the heroes are accidentally destroying have been evacuated in this film. ## The trailers made it seem like Superman would be put in trial over the destruction of Metropolis, but in the movie itself the reason Superman is put in trial is because they think he killed a terrorist using bullets. # Character butchering: Multiple iconic DC characters are portrayed very negatively. Examples inclde: ## Superman is painted as some kind of grizzled messiah without any of the traits that people actually admire him for. Rather than the iconic symbol of justice that gives people hope, Superman is an eternally depressed grump who almost never smiles: even when he's saving people or having blatant Jesus symbolism foisted on him, he still looks depressed all the time. ##* Superman only has 43 lines of dialogue in the entire movie. Many of those lines of dialogue are very short phrases in a dull monotone voice. ## Batman on the other hand is portrayed as an angry, paranoid psychopath who spends over half of the movie planning to kill Superman. ##* In fairness, Batman has indeed killed people in multiple incarnations before, but whenever he does he's given a reasonable explanation why. However this version of Batman doesn't have a good reason to kill, he just kills for the sake of being edgier than The Dark Knight version. ##* Batman never gives a proper reason to want to kill Superman other than paranoia and his irrational hatred towards Superman is immediately forgotten after the infamous "Save Martha" scene, no less than 10 minutes after it happens he calls Superman "a friend" without any mention of him attempting to murder Superman in the previous scene. ##* Snyder attempted to justify Batman killing in interviews by claiming that Batman "only indirectly causes deaths by accident", however there are several times where Batman directly murders goons without any restraint or second thought. ##* Batman's origin of falling into the pit full of bats and his parent's deaths, which has already been shown many times before in recent years, was shown yet again. ## Lex Luthor looks like a college student, is a spoiled daddy's boy who inherited Lexcorp rather than a genius billionaire, rarely acts like Lex Luthor, and very obviously went through a lot of rewrites. Jessie Eisenberg portrayed the character as childish with lots of awkward nervous ticks. ##* The scene with the Jolly Rancher candy was a particularly infamous moment for this Luthor. ##* His plan is also confusing , nonsensical, and often self-contradicting. His motivation also constantly changes between hating Kryptonians, hating god, daddy issues, and knowing that invaders are coming in the future. ##* A common theory is that The Joker was supposed to be the villain but they changed it to Lex Luthor at the last moment. ## The popular Mercy Graves and Jimmy Olsen (Superman's best friend) are unceremoniously killed off after only a few minutes of screentime. # The whole point of Batman and Superman's rivalry, and what made their fight so iconic in the comics, is their opposing ideals and views of the world; Batman is dark and cynical while Superman is light and hopeful. But in this movie both Batman and Superman are dark gloomy vigilantes with questionable morality, which completely destroys the point of their rivalry and makes it feel forced. ## On top of that, there is no explanation as to why they hate each other aside from the fact that the other one is a vigilante, making both of them hypocrites for that matter. ## The rivalry between the two is so forced and poorly executed that Superman's mother randomly had to be kidnapped out to get Superman to want to fight Batman, meanwhile Batman only wants to fight Superman because he's being paranoid. The fight itself starts out of nowhere without any build up. # Abysmal acting (save for Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons and Gal Gadot). Most characters speak in a dull monotone tone trying to sound deep, but only come off as boring. # Multiple plot holes ## How does Superman get blamed for the deaths of terrorists when those terrorists were very obviously killed with bullets? ## Clark Kent investigating Batman's vigilante activities is barely mentioned after first establishing it. ## Why did Lex even create Doomsday if he hates Kryptonians and he already had planned to have Batman kill him? ## Lex's "motivation" to create Doomsday is that he thinks Superman is an evil Kryptonian killing machine, but Doomsday IS an evil Kryptonian killing machine, this makes Lex a total hypocrite. And what would Lex have done with Doomsday if Batman had killed Superman? ## Lex's motivation to hate Superman is vague at best and he's never given any reason why he also hates Batman. ## Lex's subplot of trying to corrupt a Senator is wasted because he just kills her in an explosion with zero payoff. ## Superman being blamed for that explosion is meaningless because no one believes he did it, and why would Superman even need a bomb? ## How does Superman sense that Lois Lane is in danger from a continent away but can't sense Martha was kidnapped? ## It is never explained how John Kent somehow talked to Superman when he was in the arctic. # There's a very brief moment where Robin's costume is shown vandalized by the Joker, implying that the Joker killed Robin, but because the DCEU version of Robin was never seen this has very little impact and it is easy to miss this detail. # Terrible editing that constantly jumps from plot thread to plot thread without any flow. # Lois Lane serves no purpose to the story other than finding out Lex Luthor is evil, something that every character in the movie immediately figured out, then she throws away the Kryptonite spear only to go get it back immediately afterwards. # Darkseid was foreshadowed in a very vague and convoluted way. In the middle of the movie Bruce Wayne has a dream about a post-apocalyptic wasteland with Darkseid's Omega symbol and an evil Superman when suddenly the dream is interrupted by The Flash coming from the future to warn Bruce to keep Lois Lane alive which ALSO turns out to be a dream meaning it's not clear if Flash really time traveled or not. ## For that matter, was that scene supposed to foreshadow Darkseid or Injustice? Not that it matters because Justice League outright retconned the scene. # While the action scenes are impressive to look at, they tend to drag too long in extremely tight situations, like how Batman doesn't save Martha Kent (who is about to be killed by a guy with a flamethrower!) until he defeats all of the minions. # Doomsday's inclusion was completely pointless to the plot and it is well known that literally the only reason they included him was so there was a villain for Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman to fight. ## Doomsday was completely spoiled in the trailers so there wasn't even any shock when he appeared and instead it just pissed off fans. ## The "Death of Superman" story arc was completely wasted due to Doomsday being shoved in. # Wonder Woman, while epic, didn't have any contribution to the movie besides sequel baiting and joining the fight against Doomsday, which as metioned above was also pointless. # Superman dies despite this being only the second movie in the DC Extended Universe. "The Death of Superman" story had literally nothing to do with the rest of the movie and it was only done to give Superman more Jesus symbolism. #* Killing Superman was even more pointless because he was revived in Justice League and everyone already knew he wouldn't stay dead for long. #* Superman's funeral scene drags on or over 10 minutes and in the middle of it Batman and Wonder Woman pause to tease the Justice League yet again. Bad Qualities # Bad soundtrack. # The opening scene of the rebuilding of Metrotopia shown from Bruce Wayne's point of view is awful. # Terrible performances from Ben Affleck as Batman, Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth, and Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman. # Horrible visuals. Category:Warn a Bro films Category:0102s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Crossover films Category:CD Films